


Crazy Patterns, the Theorized Origins of Steve Marriott and the Small Faces

by stonestudies



Category: Humble Pie (Band), The Jeff Beck Group (Band), The Small Faces (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alien Culture, Telepathy, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestudies/pseuds/stonestudies
Summary: A work-in-progress collection of theories about a catlike alien species that took over the world of rock 'n' roll.





	1. Coming to Earth (from 1950 to 1965)

Steve Marriott came to earth at a very early age and was taken in by human parents who gave him a cover story and generally normal life. Having not been connected to other Woodstewarts since early childhood he was able to function normally using only “human” senses, as he had not become dependent on the Woodstewart connection. His human parents described him as a cheeky, hyperactive child, this behavior was most likely due to the nature of his species.

As he grew older, seeing and hearing musical groups became influential in his understanding of interaction; the way that bands work together as one whole functions similarly to how Woodstewarts are supposed to interact with each other. Because of this, with no understanding of his species of why this felt so important to him, Steve started a small band at the age of twelve with human friends of his. A year later, at the age of thirteen, he was auditioned by his human father to be in a theatre group. Organizers of the group were impressed by his talent and kept him in their show for twelve months, during which he also made recordings of several songs from the show “Oliver!” at Abbey Road Studios. 

Due to the innate synchrony of his species with their surroundings and the connection that he had found between this trait and music he was encouraged to pursue additional musical and musical theatre careers. During the later half of his early life he made frequent appearances acting on television, radio, and stage plays. However, as acting was not his first love and did not have any connection to his perception of his species, he eventually left theatre and returned to music. This change in career paths did not bode well for his human parents, whose main source of income for some time had now been his acting career, and he was cast out over it.


	2. The Small Faces (from 1965 to 1967)

Ronnie Lane met Steve Marriott in a music store, where Steve had been working at the time. After meeting each other they became friends over their love of music and began listing their friends to start a band together. At the time, Steve was unaware that their were others of his kind on earth, however, unbeknownst to both of them, Ronnie had already been an acquaintance of another Woodstewart. 

The original lineup of the Small Faces consisted of Steve Marriott (Woodstewart), Ronnie Lane (human), Kenney Jones (Woodstewart), and Jimmy Winston (human). Kenney and Steve quickly connected with each other, both in the human sense and as Woodstewarts. Though Kenney had been in the presence of and in contact with other Woodstewarts enough to be used to the experience, this was Steve’s first time since infancy gaining the extra senses and knowledge that his connection could grant him. 

The success of the Small Faces can be attributed to both the groups general musicianship and the synchrony that having two Woodstewarts provided them. Once this factor was realized, Jimmy Winston was then replaced by Ian McLagan, an additional Woodstewart. Ian found the group after seeing them on television and recognizing his similarity to Steve and Kenney, noting that they looked similar to him and were the same height as him.

Ronnie was kept both for his friendship with Steve and as a connection for the group to physical human senses. On their home planet, Woodstewarts would not need an outside source for a sense of touch, sight, or smell, but in an environment that they were not adapted for having a native nearby functioned as an aide for them to perceive the world around them; they were able to see into him and experience human senses through his experiences.


End file.
